In eye surgery, a front image obtained by capturing the eye from the front and a tomographic image that is a cross-sectional image in the depth direction of the eye are used as an image for diagnosis and analysis. In one example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an ophthalmic analysis apparatus that outputs a result obtained by analyzing a tomographic image of the eye, which is acquired by optical coherence tomography (OCT). The OCT is a technique of generating an image by irradiating an eye subject to surgical procedures with near infrared light and by reconstructing waves reflected by each tissue of the eye.